


can’t help falling in love (with you)

by pacificnewt



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, arrested for soft petlar on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificnewt/pseuds/pacificnewt
Summary: in which peter finds out sylar missed out on prom





	can’t help falling in love (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> merry chrysler + happy late birthday pete

“Shit, I love this song!” Peter leaned over the couch to the stereo to crank the volume before a tired Sylar dragged himself into the living room.

 

“Mind turning that down?” He grumbled, throwing himself onto the couch while rubbing his eyes. Peter frowned.

 

“You can’t turn down Bohemian Rhapsody.”

 

Sylar shot him a look and lifted his hand, turning the volume down himself from halfway across the couch. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back once he felt at peace.

 

“Don’t be such a buzzkill, Sy! It’s not my fault you woke up at noon!”

 

“Perhaps not, but the hangover _is_.” Sylar furrowed his brows and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m never drinking again,” he moaned.

 

“Lightweight,” Peter snorted, then turned it up a hair. “*Anyway the wind blows doesn’t really matter to me...*”

 

“Oh, don’t sing!” Sylar grabbed a pillow and buried his head in it.

 

Laughing, Peter turned it back down and spread himself out on the couch. “Sorry, this song brings back good memories.”

 

Sylar cocked an eyebrow and lifted his head. “Really? _Queen_?”

 

“Hell yeah, dude! They played this at my senior prom! Don’t you have a song that reminds you of that or somethin’?”

 

“I never went to prom,” Sylar said flatly, and over the music he heard Peter gasp. Suddenly the music stopped altogether and Sylar felt his mind cloud in confusion.

 

“You seriously never went to prom?” Peter was genuinely surprised.

 

Sylar couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’ve showed you pictures of me from high school, Peter. I wasn’t exactly a ‘catch’. Nerd with glasses who liked to play with watches, remember?”

 

“Yeah, but...” Peter trailed off. “God. That’s an experience nobody should be robbed of!”

 

Now he just sounded delusional.

“Peter, it’s a high school dance. It’s not like I missed the birth of Christ or something,” he groaned. the throbbing in his head unbearably loud.

 

“Y’know what? Go sleep off your hangover, we’ll continue this conversation when you wake up.” Before Sylar could protest, Peter picked him up and started back off toward their room. Once Sylar was situated, Peter closed the door behind him and smiled to himself.

 

 

 

 

When Sylar woke back up he glanced at the clock and sighed deeply. 6:30 p.m. He lay in bed a few minutes regretting his decision to be up until the asscrack of dawn drinking before he heard a small knock at the door. Peter’s head poked into the room.

 

“You up?”

 

“Unfortunately,” he mumbled.

 

Peter chuckled and entered the room fully, standing over the bed with an extended hand.

 

Sylar took it, pulled himself up, then frowned. “Why the hell are you in a tux?”

 

“Questions later.” Peter winked and yanked Sylar up, then dragged him over to the door.

 

“Questions now,” he demanded as Peter turned the knob. He was ignored.

 

As soon as Sylar left the bedroom he gasped. In the living room there were streamers taped to the ceiling, low music hanging in the air, and some sort of disco ball sitting on the table. Peter had set out bowls of pretzels and chips and even chocolate right next to it.

 

“Like it?” Peter grinned and Sylar gave him a puzzled look, as if he didn’t understand. Peter rolled his eyes and flicked his shoulder. “Welcome to prom!”

 

Sylar walked further into the room and almost laughed. He studied all of the decorations haphazardly fastened to the walls and the dimmed lights and the entire atmosphere. He looked at Peter in his suit and tie and well-styled hair, then down at himself in his gray sweatshirt and sweatpants, then he laughed for real.

 

Peter laughed too, taking Sylar into a hug with ease. Sylar noticed the song in the background was still Bohemian Rhapsody.

 

“Why’d you do this?” Sylar asked between breaths.

 

“I thought it’d be fun,” Peter responded through a smile. “It’s not the full experience since there aren’t horny teenagers everywhere you look, but I think it’s just as well without them.”

 

Sylar kissed him gently and gave a nod. “Agreed. Among many things, this is sweet.”

 

“You’re sweet,” Peter retorted before he pressed a piece of chocolate onto Sylar’s lips. He graciously accepted it and kissed him again.

 

“I’m afraid I’m painfully underdressed,” Sylar remarked. Peter turned on his heels to change the song while shaking his head.

 

“Nobody can look as fine as you do in the whole homeless getup.”

 

Sylar chuckled at that and plucked a pretzel from one of the bowls. He popped it into his mouth and almost flushed when he heard the song change. “You sap!”

 

Peter grinned and sang along under his breath. “ _Wise men say only fools rush in..._ ”

 

Sylar dug his hands into Peter’s waist as soon as he was close enough, and Peter draped his around Sylar’s shoulders. Sylar leaned in close and whispered back, “ _But I can’t help falling in love with you_.”

 

Peter closed his eyes as they began to sway side to side, Sylar’s chin atop his head. They remained stationary a few moments before Sylar stepped out and started to dance with him for real.

 

“Where’d you learn this?” Peter asked, amused, following his lead.

 

“My mother,” Sylar laughed. “Always insisted it was a necessary skill for young men.”

 

“Not bad.”

 

The song played on and they danced closely in the comfort of their living room, both humming quietly. At one point Sylar stepped on Peter’s foot and they both giggled but continued anyway. Imperfectly perfect.

 

Sylar broke away and twirled Peter toward the end of the song, much to the shorter man’s surprise. The bigger shock came when Sylar dipped him, tried to kiss him in the dip, and consequently dropped him.

 

Sylar broke into laughter and got down on the ground. “Are you okay? My bad.”

 

“I’m fine,” he spat playfully. “You really dropped me!”

 

“I just wanted a kiss.” Sylar pouted his lip and Peter laughed back.

 

“Shut up,” he said before he pulled Sylar’s face in to kiss him for real. It was a little more adventurous than their earlier kisses and satisfactory all the same.

 

“Peter?” Sylar asked as they parted.

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Thank you,” he sighed. “I mean it.”

 

“My pleasure.” Peter combed his fingers through Sylar’s unruly hair.

 

“How long is this supposed to last?”

 

“As long as we want it to, Sy.”

 

“Is all night long enough?”

 

“Not even close.” They shared another kiss as the final _can’t help falling in love with you_  faded out.


End file.
